<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(PodFic) Time and Space by GeminiWishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691304">(PodFic) Time and Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes'>GeminiWishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A reasonable amount of angst, Adventure, Dib's early 20's, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone had issues, Flashbacks, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Romance, Slow Burn, ZaDr, assholes attempt to save the world, science might get a little hand-heavy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending. The twist: it’s not even Zim’s fault. With his dad on the run and only a month left until Earth’s annihilation, Dib Membrane must enlist the help of an old friend to reverse the effects of an experiment gone wrong and save his planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End of the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/andystarr/gifts">andystarr</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493605">Time &amp; Space</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/andystarr/pseuds/andystarr">andystarr</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! I figured since I'm stuck inside that I'd make another podfic, and what could be better than another work by the one and only andystarr?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundcloud: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-1-zadr">https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-1-zadr</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Doesn't Matter Who Started It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundcloud: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-2-zadr">https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-2-zadr</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Standing Tall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundcloud: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-3-zadr">https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-3-zadr</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Search of Solutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundcloud link: https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-4-zadr</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We Fall Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundcloud link: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-5-zadr">https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-5-zadr</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Hybrid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundcloud Link: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-6-zadr">https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-6-zadr</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Life's Not Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundcloud Link: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-7-zadr13">https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-7-zadr13</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundcloud link:  <a href="Listen%20to%20Time%20And%20Space%20-%20Ch.%208%20(ZADR)%20by%20geminiwishes%20on%20#SoundCloud%20https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-8-zadr">https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-8-zadr</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What We Do When We Don't Feel Like Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! Sorry for the wait, everyone. Pandemics are stupid and an electrical storm took out my wifi over a month ago. I've had to survive off data and hot spots 😭</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundcloud link: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-9-zadr13?ref=clipboard">https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/time-and-space-ch-9-zadr13?ref=clipboard</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>